


Lost in Japan

by flicker_album



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic, Texting, bc I have to have texting in my fics apparently, btw they're not in 1d in this but they're both musicians, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flicker_album/pseuds/flicker_album
Summary: Harry knows Louis is in Japan, but he really wants to see him.Based off of Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to this song on repeat for a week and during a long car ride this popped into my head! Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own! Also, I posted this during said car ride so seriously, any mistakes are my own fault!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> ETA: I changed a few words around on 04.10.18 bc I was listening to the song and realized I had missed some opportunities with using lyrics! :)

The first thing Harry does when he gets to his hotel room is texts Louis. Objectively he knows he probably shouldn't. He knows Louis is working, just like Harry himself is. While Harry just finished a concert, Louis is in Japan, working on more music with Steve Aoki.

But Harry... he can't help it. He's so drawn to Louis. They've known each other for over a year now. First as acquaintances, but after seeing each other at so many Hollywood events they actually started hanging out as friends. They don't see each other often but Harry thanks his lucky stars for the invention of iPhones. He can text, call, and FaceTime Louis as much as he wants. And oh boy, does he want.

 **Harry:** Louuuuuu!  
**Louis:** How was the show?  
**Harry:** Good! But I felt a little off. Not sure why.

Harry's lying. He knows why. All that's been on his mind is Louis. They're friends, but Harry wants Louis in every sense of the word. Louis is everything he could ever dream of and not long after they became friends, Harry wanted more. He's pretty sure Louis does too, because they both flirt, but they've never had a talk about it. Not to say that Harry's pining (although Niall would) he just cannot get enough of Louis. And the times that he's with Louis in person there's definitely tension. Harry could cut it with a knife.

 **Louis:** Sorry baby, I know how that goes.

This. This is why Harry holds out hope that Louis feels the same. _Baby_. It's just a word. It shouldn't mean much but Harry can't help how he feels when Louis calls him it. He's seen Louis' texts to Niall. It's a lot of 'mate' and 'lad'. But to Harry? It's 'baby' and he loves it.

 **Harry:** It's okay, just hoping the next show goes better.  
**Louis:** You've got a two day break, right?  
**Harry:** I do. You keeping tabs on me, Tomlinson?  
**Louis:** Always!

A two day break. Harry doesn't quite know what to do with that. Niall's here with him, and sure, they could hang out or relax. But he knows who he wants to be with and that's Louis. Harry just wants to see him. It's all that's on his mind.

 **Harry:** Do you have plans tonight?  
**Louis:** Not really, to be honest.  
**Harry:** What?! Why not?  
**Louis:** We wrote a lot today. Feeling a bit tired so I'm chilling in bed.  
**Louis:** Plus I'm kinda missing someone...

Harry's heart almost stops. Either it's him or it's someone else (obviously) and he doesn't know if he wants to know. Before he can decide if he wants to ask, another text comes through.

 **Louis:** I'm having a much better time texting him rather than going out.

Harry's convinced his heart is going to beat straight out of his chest. He misses this boy so much. Would it be crazy to fly and see him? He has two days off and the plane ride would only be a few hours at the most.

 **Harry:** He probably feels the same, you know.  
**Louis:** Yeah?  
**Harry:** Yeah. Probably misses you too.

Harry knows hiding behind the weird conversation of _talking-about-it but-not-really-talking-about-it_ isn't what he wants but it's what he'll take for now. He quickly switches from texting Louis to calling Niall.

_"What's up Harry?"_

"I need a huge favor, Ni," he rushes out. "Fastest flight to Japan. One that leaves as soon as possible."

Niall pauses for a second, _"This is about Louis."_ It's not a question. It doesn't need to be.

"Please, Niall. I haven't seen him in months and he said he misses me. Well not in so many words but details."

_"Well what words did he use then?! Do I want to know?"_

"We're not having a dirty conversation, Jesus Christ. Niall! He said he misses 'someone' and how he'd much rather stay in and text them instead of going out. And he's texting me! He has to know how that sounds." Harry's heart is beating fast again just thinking about Louis' texts. He can hear Niall talking but he needs to see if Louis replied.

 **Louis:** I can't get you off my mind.

Harry goes back to his phone call. "He just said he can't get me off his mind! Seriously Niall. I'll owe you one. Fastest plane to Japan that leaves the soonest. I'm getting a car right now. Just text me the details when it's confirmed. Please and thank you!" He hangs up without any reply from Niall.

Quickly he texts Louis back.

 **Harry:** You really shouldn't fall asleep.  
**Louis:** Why's that baby?  
**Harry:** I'm about to leave.  
**Louis:** Leave to go where?

Harry figures he should clue him in so he switches from texting to calling. As soon as Louis picks up, Harry asks "Want to get lost in Japan?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://whatafeeling-mp3.tumblr.com/post/172731011578/lost-in-japan-by-whatafeeling-mp3) is a rebloggable fic post! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
